


Shadow Play

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Bates Motel RPF
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Power Play, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman needs special training that only his Mother can give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Play

_"Who am I, Mother...and what do I do?_  "

The house was empty, dark and quiet when Norman came home. He had been out. He had just left Cody Brennan's tree house after another steamy, albeit unfulfilling romp on the creaky floor boards. Norman was more concerned about falling through the hole than honing his skills in hers. He was frustrated and pent up. He wanted something. He didn't feel like she could ever give him what he really needed.

Sure she was a "bad girl" but more likely a misunderstood girl. She liked to play the part but all it really did for Norman was in someway feel sorry for her and in another way repulse him. She tried too hard and she smelled funny. He didn't like the smell nor the taste of liquor and cigarettes on her breath.  If he was being completely honest with himself, he knew she wasn't what the doctor ordered.

The slamming of the door echoed through the silence and he was only slightly concerned that all the lights in the house were out and a faint blue-ish glow from the moonlight was casting shadows in all the dark corners.

'Where was she...?' He wondered.

 _"I'm right here..."_ the answer seemingly came out of nowhere in the shadows of the dining room. She stepped from the shadows emanating a light source all her own. She was dressed in that black number he had helped zip up the other day.  At the remembrances of his cold fingers on her warm flesh, massaging the tension from her shoulders, Norman gulped. She leaned up against the door frame, her arms crossed, sly look in her dark eyes, impossibly red lips smirking at him.

 _"You were out with her again weren't you, Norman?"_ She asked with a slight hint of accusation in her tone. Usually she shared secrets with him that only they knew about, but this time she chose to take the back seat. It was as if Norman hadn't invited her to that party.

"What do you mean...?" He said near breathless. It was hard to see her like that and he wasn't quite sure she was even really there. She sidled up close to him and pushed his back against the door frame. It was easy for her, he was easy to bend to her whims. She came dangerously close to his lips and he swallowed hard again. _"How was it....fucking her?"_

Norman's eyes grew dark at the memory, at her insight, at her assertiveness. He reached his hands up to put them on her bare shoulders, to feebly push them away so that he could escape. The problem was, he didn't really want to. She felt so real to him underneath his hands. "Leave me alone...." He choked out.

 _"Oh come on now, big boy....you can't tell me that this doesn't turn you on....doesn't drive you wild...doesn't DO it for you. I know I do it more for you than that snotty bitch could EVER do."_ She whispered these words in his ear. The fine hairs tickling and standing on end with every word. His hands stopped trying to push and began more to stroke her shoulders feeling the coolness of her skin. He thought to himself that she wasn't even the slightest embarrassed or excited as he was increasingly becoming. His breathing became shallow as he felt the first ghostly whispers of her mouth against the column of his neck, finding a particularly delicious tendon to work along.

Her hands had come up to lift his off of her shoulders and pin them above his head and he lost all thought about whether she was real or not, whether this was reality or something he always dreamed about in his tormented mind. She laced and locked her fingers with his and he closed his eyes to her expert touch. He tried to remove one of his hands so that he could slide the zipper of her dress down. He needed to see her...all of her...touch her body and make her his.

She slammed him hard against the door frame and yanked his head back with her hand buried deep in his hair.

 _"Ah..Ah..Ah..."_ she admonished, still working his neck and jawline with dizzying kisses licking and nipping. _"I'm going to teach you that Mother knows best, and that you can't go running off to some little girl every time you feel like you need to prove yourself or need to get off. You will learn that there is only one woman, one real woman that has all that you need."_  She punctuated this sentence with a hand placed firmly on where he needed it most. He was instantly hard, and she looked at him with that knowing smirk once more. " _See...I told you, Mother knows best."_

Norman shuddered and allowed her to continue her mouth play over his face until she reached his own. She swallowed his moan as she devoured him, lips eagerly kissing and tasting and hands playing through his hair. Her hips had replaced her hand on his groin and was was beginning a slow, tantalizing rhythm to keep him "interested".

His hands had finally caught up with his brain that was going about a hundred miles an hour one minute and slow motion the next. They had to feel to make sure that she was real. It was hard to convince one part of him, so easy in other areas. They came up to the zipper at the back of her dress, idly fingering it and rubbing the material. He wanted to get the upper hand on her at least once but he never had the will to do so...with this one. He was hers, completely.

The Mother growing impatient with having him against the wall, suddenly broke off and looked at Norman with a sideways glance. He was left gasping and panting at the wall, so close to the edge, but left cold and empty. He whimpered impatiently and tried to reach for her.

She turned and took his hand and led him to the living room flicking on a lamp as she pulled him toward the couch. She pushed him down, forcibly. She had no sympathy for her treatment of him. She wanted to show him just how real she could be and just what kind of punishment was needed for him ignoring her and choosing someone else. She even knew the "other mother" wouldn't approve of Norman's recent behavior and that was stepping outside of herself to admit it. Boy did she have some things to tell her.

Norman looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. His mind was a haze of insecurity of what to do next, what would happen next. The Mother pretended she didn't notice him or what she was doing for a moment and looked off into the shadows. Norman brought his hand up to the back of her thigh, bringing her attention back to him. He pushed his hand up under her dress and eased it higher, feeling the sheer hosiery on her leg, wanting desperately to remove it from her so that he could feel the skin beneath. The Mother gasped at where his hand was traveling and brought her focus back to him. _"Naughty boy...."_ she murmured and began to fiddle with the back of her dress easing the zipper down over her back and letting it fall to the ground in a puddle of silk.

Norman was rewarded the prize he was waiting for since he saw her in the doorway. His eyes roved her body and his hand stayed boldly on her thigh. The Mother stood there clad in black lace, bra and panties and stockings and shoes. Her platinum blond hair was the only bright color that blinded against the dark contrast of her attire and mood. Norman wanted her to soften and he tried to tease her with rubbing smooth circles into her skin and easing up to the top of her hose, feather light stroking her rear on his journey. She was having none of it. This was not a social call for her. This was a lesson.

She removed his hand with a snap of her stockings and pushed him back against the sofa. She became stern and determined as she straddled him, placing one knee on either side of his hips and Norman felt the instant heat, that he had lost in the transition to the living room. He gasped as he was now face to cleavage with her his eyes drawn to the valley of her breasts with nothing but a lacy black covering separating him from her creamy skin beneath. He tentatively placed his hands at her sides again feeling cool skin, with no warmth coming to the surface. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling. To do what he was doing.

She settled in his lap, the material becoming a real bothering hindrance for at least one of them. He was so hard and ready, she could feel him sliding up against her and she was going to make him beg for more. He dared cast a glance up to her face once more and saw that she was almost bored with the direction this was taking. He thrust suddenly and she snapped back to look at him. Now it was his turn to smile slyly. _"Is that how you want it to be?_ " She said but the words were not coming from her mouth anymore. They seemed to echo in the room around them.

"I want you." He said it with a finality. He thrust again and The Mother was taken aback. _"Show me..."_ The words once again materialized in the air.

In what began as slow and deep soon became hurried and heated and frenzied. Norman ripped at the confines of her breasts, not caring if he ruined the material or the skin underneath. He dug his nails into her back and drug her face down to his own and began attacking her mouth with his tongue. The Mother gave back as rough as she was getting ripping at his sweater and undershirt, pulling at the buttons and smiling with each satisfying pop of the threads as they came loose and got lost around the room. Norman began grinding up against her the delicious friction causing his vision to blur but not his determination.

They tore their lips away from each other only to catch short breaths and return to the maddening destruction of their clothing, eager to be fully nude against the other the need to feel skin on skin was palpable in the room . The Mother grasped his belt buckle and tugged it free from his pants. She did it with such a commanding authority that a funny thought flittered across Norman's brain saying "Yes, Ma'am!" and he continued pushing her panties away from her with lust-trembling fingertips. She growled at him.

He didn't know how or who managed to finally rid him of the last barrier between their bodies but in one instant he felt the mind-numbing heat of her easing down on top of him. Warm and wet and encompassing she hissed her pleasure as he filled her, the only time she went easy on him. She was proud of her boy and understood why those girls wanted what they wanted from him. Her forehead pressed against his and one hand was tightly gripped at the back of his neck as he stared with his mouth open as she continued to ease impossibly down as far as she could go. Time stopped. The air had been sucked out of the room and it was difficult to breathe.

It crackled back into existence when she rocked against his hips. She was insatiable. She never tired because there was nothing of her to tire. She laughed when he gasped her name. She threw her head back exposing the pale skin of her throat before him and he traced a line down the middle with his tongue stopping to lap at the little dip in her clavicle. He had both hands on her hips now and was riding with her pushing up into her as she pushed down onto him. He was becoming overwhelmed with sensations and began to perspire with the heat in the room. She remained calm and steady and focused, not once showing a thread of ecstasy just control, control of the situation and control of him. She would not let him push over the edge until she was ready for him to.

Clawing her fingers into his chest and bringing sharp little stings of pain to his flesh, kept him just alert enough not to come inside of her, but build up the resistance he never knew he possessed. She knew she only needed to say the words that would give her son the release he so desperately sought; the satisfying fulfillment to what sexual stability he needed. To secure in his mind how to feel like a man even in the presence of his own mother who often left him feeling less of.

She wanted to give that to him as a special gift, because after all, she was made to give him peace, made to protect him, made to share these kinds of secrets in the dark. Just as he was about to be thrown into the blackest, darkest pit of desire she pushed him with a final thought... _"Come for me, Norman."_

Norma stood in the doorway of the living room watching the scene play out on the couch. Her son was there alone, but what he was doing was clearly something that she should not have been witness to, rather had let him achieve in private. She couldn't help but watch as he shuddered and released into his hand, her name on his lips. She closed her eyes and let the heat of the room and its occupant wash over her and she licked her dry lips. She turned and left him, heading up the stairs. They would need to talk, and soon. But for now she was willing to keep this secret for him. Just like so many others.

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the relationship between Norman and his "Mother" She is his protector and secret keeper. She is always there for him when no one else is and she loves him in more ways than one. Please let me know if you want MORE of the same!


End file.
